


A Greater Power

by DangerousElysium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousElysium/pseuds/DangerousElysium
Summary: Elodie always felt she owed Captain Levi everything for saving her as a child. She followed in his foot steps and joined the Scouts, hoping for the day she could prove her worth to him. The day comes under a devastating titan attack. After the battle field is cleared and the soldiers are heading home, we jump into the story with Elodie waking up in the back of a supply wagon with Hanji. Will Elodie realize her real feelings for the captain before its too late?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s)





	1. One

I woke up fighting,my fists swinging out wildly. The deathly screams of my fallen comrades echoed in my ears,the way they screamed out for mercy and begged for they fragile lives."Elodie, ELODIE! You're alright! You're safe now" Hanji cried, holding my arms down in an attempt to restrain my assault. My breathing came out in panicked heaves, causing clouds of frosty air to billow up around me in a thin fog. Tears leaked from my eyes and ran in quickly freezing stripes down my cheeks. I grabbed Hanji and squeezed her tight,sobbing as she cradled me to her chest like a mother with her child. I felt as if I couldn't get enough air in my lungs,choking on the oxygen that felt as if it would rip me apart. My body ached and I longed for home. The castle that we had claimed as our own. Our place of peace. Finally after a few minutes I had calmed myself enough to sit up and look around. Wet horses clomped through the thick mud, carrying tired and bloody soldiers. The haunted look they had in their eyes reflected mine like a mirror. A cold shiver ran down my spine as a gust of wind blew over us, bringing a spray of rain to soak us through. I wasn't conscious when the cold rain had started but I had been thoroughly drenched. "ELODIE!" a voice cried from immediately behind the wagon Hanji and I rode in. I torn my gaze away from the broken souls around me and looked up into Sasha's golden eyes as she rode up beside us. I reached out and grabbed onto her outstretched hand like it was the only thing keeping me from falling. Tears welled up in her eyes, a sorrowful look building as she gazed down at me. "Is captain Levi okay?" I asked, my heart leaping into my throat. Sasha nodded giving me a small smile. "Why do you think you're here?" she said. I gave her a questioning look, furrowing my brow in confusion. "You risked your life to save his. Trained a titans attention on you to allow him escape, once you hit the ground and the titan was killed he carried you back to the wagon and instructed me to watch over you" Hanji explained rubbing my back as I took a deep breath, the realization setting in. I had saved humanity's strongest. I had protected my captain without the smallest regret or thought of my own life. "What about Eren" I whispered in fear. When I had fell unconscious we had lost sight of him in the trees, couldn't tell if he was alive or not. "He's fine. Exhausted but alive nonetheless" Hanji grinned,wrapping herself in a blanket that wasn't very dry. I nodded and fell back onto the thin mat they had put me on to rest, sleep falling on me almost instantly. The dream that continuously haunted me, plagued me all the way home. A monstrously huge titan compared to my ten year old self crushed my house with my only remaining family enjoying breakfast inside,none the wiser to the hell erupting outside. I screamed my lungs and throat raw,rushing forward with a sharpened stone and dug it into the titans eye as it lifted me to its mouth. As I was about to be consumed the captain saved me. The green of his cape and the almost ethereal shine of his wings of freedom badge filling my heart with purpose. I had known then and had never looked back, knew my destiny was to join the scouts and protect humanity with everything I had burning inside me. All of the hate and anger boiling in my soul was meant for the titans. I worked hard and graduated 3rd in my class behind Mikasa and Annie. Finally after the first expedition to plug the hole in wall Maria I was promoted to squad Levi in order to help protect Eren. I had always looked up to the captain, his strength and speed were something of superhuman proportions. I stuck close to him in training taking in all the praise and criticisms as if they were the gospel. I vowed to lay my life on the line in order to make sure humanity's strongest would continue to conquer and destroy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey we're home" Hanji said shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, relieved and overwhelmed to be in our castle courtyard. I leapt out of the wagon bed, stumbling a little and grabbing onto one of the wooden wheels. I looked down at myself, my pants and shirt caked with mud and soaking wet. As I examined myself I locked onto a streak on blood across my arm and her screams of agony rattled my brain. A massive titan bit down onto nanaba, a friend I had made in training,with an audible crunching squelch. Her blood sprayed forth from the beasts giant mouth and coated my shirt and jacket with gore. "You okay?" Sasha asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Yeah...I'm alright" I said shakily. "Come on, they have food in the dining hall" She said,grabbing my arm and leading me to the large archway to the castle interior. The fire built in the huge fireplace at the right of the dining hall near the cadet table felt amazing as it dried my clothes,warmth licking the chill away from my wet skin. As I sat enjoying the fire for a few minutes,basking in the glow and warmth, Hanji brought me some hot stew and bread. The cadets had permission to sit by the fire that night seeing as all of us were freezing and soaked to the bone. Sasha flopped down beside me and began devouring her food, nearly pouring the stew down her throat. I barely able to eat it,chewing more on the bread than the actual stew. I pulled a few chunks of meat out and ate those but ended up giving her the rest,my stomach not up to digesting anything with substance. "Is everyone back yet?" I asked as Hanji draped a blanket over my shoulders. "No not everyone is here. Some are still cleaning up the mess of bodies in the field and retrieving anything they can for the families. Should be back in a few hours" she said softly, a kind look in her eyes "you should probably get some rest". I shook my head in protest "I'm fine, can't sleep if I tried". Hanji lay a hand on my shoulder,giving it a gentle squeeze before walking away back to the commanders table. I sat like that for I don't know how long, staring off into the fire and leaning my back against the wooden leg of the cadet table. At some point in time Sasha had lain her head in my lap,falling asleep nearly instantly. I looked down out her and smirked when I noticed she was snoring. I pulled the blanket from my shoulders and laid it over her, chuckling as she snuggled into it in her sleep. A strong hand tapped my shoulder and made me jump a little, I looked up to see it was Commander Erwin. "I'm sorry sir I would get up to salute you but I'm kind of incapacitated" I said, a small smile grazing my lips. He just shook his head."no need for that, I'm done being formal for now. Would you like some coffee? You're obviously unable to sleep like I am" he said softly, trying not to wake up Sasha."I'd love some coffee sir" I said shuffling to rid myself of the sleeping food beast. She grumbled but didn't wake,inching closer and laying her head on a slumbering Connie. Most everyone around us was asleep,some in a chair some sprawled out on the tables, apparently no one wanted to be alone right now. I followed the Commander into the kitchen and went to the coffee kettle above the fire. He attempted to take it from me but I just gave him a look."I'll make your coffee Commander, black right? Two teaspoons of sugar?" I said,remembering how he liked it from the many times I've run ragged for him and Levi to supply hot drinks. Thinking of the Captain I retrieved the tea boiler from the cupboard and filled it with water and black tea bags. After making my cup of strong caffeinated bliss I sat across from the large man with a tiny cup clasped in his hands. "I understand you saved Captain Levi's life" Erwin started out, taking a small sip from his cup. I nodded "yes that's true". "And at the risk of your own life you saved his,nearly getting killed by a titan?" again I nodded. "He's my captain. I vowed to lay my life on the line for him and the for the good of humanity. It wasn't something I had to think about. Something I had already promised myself I would do without regret" I said, staring down into the brown swirling liquid."may I ask why you joined the scouts?" Erwin asked, setting his cup down and folding his hands in front of him. "Because when I was a young girl, captain Levi saved my life. Saved me from being eaten and I knew when I saw those wings of freedom that it was my life's purpose. To keep him and the citizens of these cities safe from those monsters" I retorted shakily,"my entire family was slaughtered by those things and I knew then that I had to kill them. All of them. And if I couldn't then I would insure that whoever was capable of doing it would live and destroy them. Destroy them for the lives they have taken and for the tears millions of families have shed". Erwin sat for a moment, thoughtfully contemplating the seemingly long speech I had made until the door to the kitchen burst open with a furious kick. Captain Levi stood in the doorway, his uniform soaked through and blood smeared across his face. I gazed at him for a moment the realization setting in that he was really there in the flesh,and literal, blood. "Captain!" I cried jumping up from my seat and racing to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight as he hesitates but finally relaxed,pulling me to his chest as I began sobbing on his shoulder. Great heaving sobs racked my body as I melted into his arms like I had when I was young. I felt like a child again as he gripped my shirt and let me cry, tear marks spilling onto his already wet mud stained shirt. "Alright alright Cadet" Levi said moving me away from him and getting a good look at me, swiping his thumb lightly over the gash on my face. Erwin cleared his throat from the table, causing us to break whatever trance we had been in. I looked over at the Commander and noticed Eren standing beside him,a firm hand holding him in place. Eren dawned a blush on his cheeks and multiple cuts but all together looking perfectly fine. "Oh Eren thank god" I said moving over to embrace him and kiss his head. Humanity's hope was okay. Safe and sound inside the walls of the castle built to protect him. Fresh tears spilled from my already bloodshot eyes as I held onto Eren for dear life, a gasping breath leaving my body as I clutched him to my chest like my own child. "Elodie, you're kind of crushing me" he said, struggling against my hold. "Oh sorry" I stuttered laughing at myself and wiping my eyes. Commander Erwin chuckled patting my back softly. "I think we all need to get some sleep" he sighed running a hand through his hair "we've all had a hell of a few days". "You gonna be okay?" Eren asked as we trailed behind the Commander and Captain down the hallway towards our quarters. "I'll be fine, Sasha's probably already asleep and I can sleep through her snores" I laughed. It felt good to laugh again after so many days of sadness. "Oh and by the way im giving everyone the next two days off" Erwin said before turning his back to us and walking away. "Goodnight Eren" I smiled giving him another hug before he left and turned into the second hallway of cadet rooms,disappearing from view. It was just the captain and I left standing in the dark hall, listening in silence to the quiet breathing and snoring around us. "I never got to say thank you Cadet, for saving my ass" Levi said, looking down at his feet and showing a kind of submission I had never seen in him before. "I was just returning the favor sir" I smiled. He snapped his head up to stare at me with wide eyes. "That was you? All those years ago, that was you?" he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Yes that was me. The little girl you had saved from certain death when you began as a squad captain, you were the reason I joined the scouts" I said,my face burning a bright crimson in the darkness as I admitted the secret I held closest to my heart. Levi gaped at me for a few moments, finally raising his hand shakily and letting it skim my face,my throat,my shoulder until he got to my hand and grasped it like a lifeline. "I never thought- never even knew-" he began so many sentences but was unable to finish them as he was lost for words."that I would be here? That I would save your ass one day as you did for me?" I said gripping his hand, "yeah, I didn't either". We gazed at each other in the muted torch light that hung along the walls for a long time, not understanding the feeling in my chest. Before it could get the better of me I pulled away, turning to my door and looking at him over my shoulder. "Goodnight Captain" I said, smiling a small smile and opening my door. "Please" He said grabbing my arm to stop me, "call me Levi". I nodded with a blush scorching my face. "Goodnight Levi" I said, testing the name on my tongue as if uttering it for the first time. "Goodnight" Levi breathed, shaking his head lightly and making is way quickly to his room a few hallways over. I shut the room door and slid to the floor, the cold stone freezing my ass as I gripped my head in my hands. I think I'm in love.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I didn't awake until Sasha jumped onto my bed."ELODIE! WAKE UP BREAKFAST!" She squealed happily shaking me till I shoved her off. The sun was barely over the horizon as I laced up my boots and pulled my survey corps jacket on,grumbling to Sasha about how I was gonna murder her for waking me up so early. She skipped happily to the dining hall as I trudged behind her,groaning at the bright sunlight that spilled through the large windows. As we entered the dining hall I looked over to the commanders table and saw Levi sitting towards the end,being his anti-social self like always. I smirked at the scowl on his face as Hanji got very excited about something,one of her ever expanding experiments I'm sure. I could feel his gaze on me as Sasha walked past to get food,my stomach growling loudly for the first time in forever. We got our oatmeal and toast and sat at the cadets table,grinning happily at the familiar faces around us. I sat down with Eren and Mikasa to my right and Sasha and Reiner to my left digging into their food. Connie decided to take his spoon and slingshot oatmeal towards Reiner, hitting him straight in the eye and making us all burst out in laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasha's hand inching closer to grabbing my toast off my plate. I stabbed her hand with my fork making her yelp, hearing a deep chuckle across the room. I turned my head to see Levi looking quickly away with a smile on his face and taking a sip of his tea. At the end of breakfast the Commander came to the table causing all of us to jump up into a salute, making him scoff and wave us off. As he was about to address us the captain stepped up beside him."who in the hell may this big of a fucking mess" He snarled glaring at the dirty oatmeal covered table in front of him. Immediately all of us pointed at Connie and Reiner, trying to suppress our laughter as they dawned looks of disbelief and innocence."well you idiots get to clean. This WHOLE ROOM. and I don't want to see a speck of dirt or dust when I come back in two hours" Levi snapped turning is back on us and marching determinedly from the room. Commander Erwin turned to us with a chuckle."well I was going to tell you to take the next two days off but obviously the Captain has other plans" he sighed with a tired smile "get to work Cadets". We all groaned and shot Reiner and Connie hateful looks as we all went to get cleaning supplies.  
About an hour into scrubbing the floor Hanji barged in."DON'T"Sasha and I shrieked as she was about to step on the sparkling floor. She swayed on one foot for a moment, teetering precariously before taking a step back. "Jeez Captain Short Stuff really has you guys working huh?" she cackled pushing her glasses up her nose, "Anyway Elodie he wanted you to make him his mid morning tea, something about how I make swill and that you were the only one to make it right". I sighed in relief and stood up, cracking my back loudly as I hopped around on dry spots to the kitchen. I brewed his tea to the strongest blackness it could be,putting in two and a half teaspoons of sugar. I carried the small cup carefully to his office,knocking lightly but knowing he was in there. "State your name and business" he growled from inside. "Uh- its Elodie with your tea sir" I said pushing the door open a crack. "Come in" he sighed. As I entered I saw his desk an absolute mess of paperwork, half filled out documents scattered about precariously which is very unlike him. The captain looked up at with bloodshot steel blue eyes and gave a small tired smile. "Sir are you okay?" I asked, setting his tea down next to him. "I'm fine, and I thought I told you when we were not in company of other cadets and officers you could call me Levi" he mumbled taking the tea cup in his hands. I watched him as he took a deep inhale of the steam rising steadily from the cup. Levi took a small drink, smiling with his closed eyes in a way that you could only see if you knew it was there. "God it's exactly as my mother made it" he whispered as if saying it only to himself. His gaze was caught in memories from years passed and I knew it was my time to step out. "Wait" he called after me as I turned to the door. "I hate to ask but would you mind helping me with these documents. The information is fairly basic and repetitive" Levi sighed,running a hand through his ebony colored hair. My heart began hammering in my chest. Getting to hang out with the captain? Holy shit. "Uh sure sir-uh I mean Levi" I corrected myself, taking the stack of papers he handed me and moving to his leather couch on the far side of the room. Every now and again as I was filling out the forms I would glance up out of the corner of my eye at the captain sitting at his desk. His hand was fisted in his hair and his brow furrowed in concentration, his stormy eyes dull with exhaustion. As I looked up at him once after about forty five minutes of silence filled with pens scratching, I caught his eyes on me. A blush erupted on my face as I quickly looked away back down to the papers in my hands. We sat working in silence for what seemed like only minutes but in fact it must have been close to six hours because when I looked up at the window it was dark out. "Dinner should be soon" I said out loud as it passed through my mind. "True. If you'd like to go you can, thanks for the help" he said not looking up from something he was analyzing. "Are you not going?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest. "No Elodie I have to get this paperwork done" Levi sighed,exhaling deeply through his nose."you have to eat" I said receiving a glare over his paperwork. "Come on" I said extending my hand in offering "take a break and get something to eat, you'll feel better and more able to finish all this shit". Levi's eyes widened slightly at the sight of my hand held out towards him before pinching the bridge of his nose a sighing again. Eventually he cautiously took my hand and rose from his chair,allowing me to lead him to the dining hall. It was about ten minutes before dinner was called when we entered and Connie and Reiner were still scrubbing,having never gotten the okay to quit. Levi chuckled to himself and my heart jumped as the foreign sound escaped his lips. "Alright Brats enough, go get cleaned up for dinner but expect me to be watching you tomorrow morning like a Goddamn hawk" he snapped fixing them with a glare as they scurried away from him and back to their rooms. "SHITTY GLASSES" Levi hollered,causing me to cover my ears. "WHAT SHORT STACK?" She snapped, sticking her head out of the kitchen where her Moblit and Petra were cooking. "What are we having for dinner?" he asked, flipping her off for her previous comment. "We're having my famous pot roast" she grinned wildly. "It's not famous dumbass, and what's the occasion? Erwin only lets you make that when we're celebrating something" Levi growled. "Oh well he said to make it because we had a successful expedition, only losing 10 soldiers out of the 150 we had" she chirped happily, heading back inside the kitchen to finish up. My stomach twist at the thought that we're celebrating that. We lost 10 people. Ten people we trained with, we ate with, we laughed with. I felt tears burning my eyes as my heart clenched."Elodie are you okay?" Levi asked,laying a hand on my shoulder. Quickly I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, not realizing I had been holding it." I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I said,a little harsher than I intended. Suddenly the main doors slammed open and Sasha rushed in. "I heard we're having pot roast!" she cried dancing around on her toes. Levi rolled his eyes and kicked her shin, causing her to squeal and fall on her butt to the floor clutching her leg. I stifled a laugh with my hand and helped her up, walking with her over to the cadets table and sitting down. Of course We were the first in line to get food tonight, not wanting to miss out. Hanji cut me a large piece off roast,winking as I walked off with a huge smile on my face. As we all stuffed ourselves,happily laughing and joking around, I noticed Levi actually laughing with the commanders. Something Erwin had said made him burst with a beautiful ring of deep laughter, a blush creeped up on my face as I've never heard that kind of laugh come from him. It was bliss seeing him happy for once, not scowling and angry or tears in his eyes as he tries in vain to keep them at bay. To see him with a look of pure peace and happiness was a treasure to behold in its own right. I smiled broadly and look back at my friends all laughing and happy. My heart swelled at that moment, knowing everyone was having a good time and at peace with what had happened not even a day ago. Life was so hard now that we were in the scouts. Losing people left and right became a normality and something to be expected. Something to be feared. And having the ability to put that fear aside for even one night is something I could never put a price on. Finally dinner was over with and we had free time to sit and do as we pleased. Sasha,Eren,Armin,Connie and I all decided to play a game of cards for awhile before bed. I looked up from the beginning of our game to see the Commander and Captain leaving the dining hall, both in deep conversation. Levi glanced back at me with a hit of a smile on his face,causing mine to burst into flames. Quickly the game was over, Armin winning and cheering as we all threw our cards at him. As they set up another game I said I was going bed."aw part timer!" Connie teased as I walked by. I slapped the back of his head and walked to the kitchen, fixing a cup of tea for Levi and sneaking out so no one would question me. I knocked quietly on his door, receiving no answer and deciding to go in anyway. I'd apologize later if I needed to. When I pushed open the door a small smile adorned my face. The captain had his head laid down on his documents, lightly snoring with his pen still in his hand. His raven locks were hanging over his closed eyes, making him look like a sleeping child. He looked so much younger when asleep, his face softened without his usual stoic expression. I set the tea cup down softly and went to grab the blanket draped over the back of the couch. I tucked it around his sleeping form hunched in his chair and giggled as he muttered something in his sleep. Without thinking I swept the black hair from his cheek and out of his eyes,placing a soft kiss to his cheek. My heart hammered in my chest as I escaped his office and nearly ran to my room,slamming the door shut behind me. I hid my face behind my hands and squealed a little to myself before I noticed a presence in the room. I opened my eyes and saw Sasha sitting on her bed with a mischievous smile on her face. "And what are you up to?" she said a sly smile lighting up her face. "N-nothing" I stuttered nearly kicking myself as a knowing look crossed her face. "I saw you sneaking out with a cup of tea for the captain" she said, lazily standing up and walking over to me almost comically. I went to my bed and sat down away from her."so? Who cares?" I said,starting to get defensive. Sasha shrugged her shoulders,flopping down beside me and slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Do you like him?" she asked with a crazy grin as my face burned. "No!" I nearly screamed, trying and failing to keep my feelings a secret. "Awww! Elodie has a crush!" she squealed,jumping up and grabbing my hand to dance around.I shoved her away to bury my face in my pillow. "Tell no one" I snapped. She just laughed at my anger. "I won't" she promised. After talking for another hour we both got tired, yawning and rubbing our eyes as we change into our pajamas. Sleep came easily to me that night, exhaustion taking over and filling me like a sandbag. No bad dreams, the only thing plaguing me was dreams of my steel eyed Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun wasn't visible when I awoke, hiding below the horizon and under the cover of dark storm clouds. Thunder rumbled lowly as I dressed in my uniform way before the time we were actually suppose to be up. I knew it was only about five in the morning but I couldn't sleep any longer. I walked along the silent hallways and watched the fire light flicker across the stone, waving intrigue patterns of orange light across the walls and the glass of the windows. As I was passing through the hall with the East wall made of large windows I saw lightning flash. I took a deep breath as the clouds ignited violet purple with the lightning strike,glowing amethyst for a split second before turning back to deep navy. "Beautiful isn't it?". I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of another person next to me."Jesus Mary fuck" I gasped, clutching a hand to my chest and whipping around to face the voice. Captain Levi stood next to me gazing out the window at the storm like I was. His eyes seemed to light with excitement whenever the thunder boomed deep in the clouds, rumbling the glass in front of us. "I love storms" he said never tearing his eyes away as the next strike flashed. "I do too" I said, trying to slow my heart from the hammering speed it had adopted."I didn't mean to startle you" He smiled,cutting his eyes over to me with an unreadable expression. A comfortable silence fell over us as we continued watching the storm, listening as the first drops of rain began falling until they were pounding the window pains. "Thank you for the tea last night" he finally said, taking a deep breath as if steadying himself. "You're welcome" I said, looking down at my fingers clenched on the window seal. At that moment Levi grasped my hand, gently squeezing the fingers clutched in his fist. "Elodie... I uh". He paused for a moment, getting noticeably choked up and began sweating."are you okay Levi?" I asked in concern, pressing my hand to his forehead. His face burst in a crimson wave, his steel blue eyes glowing like marbles in their sockets. "Uh yeah i-im fine uh- I was just wondering how-uh how you learned to make tea that way? Its like how my mother used to make it and its really amazing honestly and you're pretty amazing-uh... Oh god I'm rambling. I think I'm gonna go ahead and- go- back to my office....bye" Levi stammered, blushing furiously and spun on his heel to nearly run back the way he came. I stood there for a few moments,trying to register what the fuck just happened before bursting out laughing and continuing my walk of the castle.  
"I was wondering where you were" Sasha wailed when I made my way into the dining hall nearing the end of breakfast. "Just taking a walk" I said, sinking into my seat next to Eren. Our hands brushed accidentally as I went to grab my water cup,causing him to blush like crazy. Mikasa glared at me over the table, her look almost visible snarling at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her."um Elodie... Can I talk to you in the hall? Alone?" Eren whispered,his hot breath ghosting over my ear. I shivered at the weird feeling of him being so close. "Yeah sure Eren" I said, rising from where I sat and waiting for him to lead the way. I could feel someone's gaze burning into my back and figured it was Mikasa, turning and realizing surprisingly that it was Levi. His steel eyes hard with aggravation as he watched us leave the dining room and shut the door. We walked a few paces away from the door and I waited for Eren to begin whatever it was that he needed."okay" he said taking a deep breath,"Elodie i- uh- I like you. A lot. I think I might even love you. I don't know where this feeling came from but I've had it for awhile now and I was so worried when I heard you had risked your life and nearly died. I thought maybe you wouldn't come back, I wouldn't ever be able to see your beautiful eyes again or hear you're laugh. I want you to be mine". My face was flushed and my eyes wide. I couldn't find the words to speak and help him understand that I didn't love him that way."Oi brat!" came a barking shout from the right of us,causing us to jerk our heads around. Levi stood with his arms folded, an angry look plastered on his usually stoic expression. Eren's face went sickly pale, his eyes growing wide like saucers and mouth agape. "Uh Captain Levi sir!" he stuttered, turning and snapping into a salute. Levi stomped towards us, grabbing Eren by the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled with his face inches from the boys. "I- I was uh just telling Elodie that i-i l-love her sir" Eren stammered weakly,his knees sagging under him in defeat. "If you say anything to her of the sort again I'm going to rip your Goddamn head off and shove it so far up your ass you will see you heart beating, You understand?" Levi growled.I grasped my hand onto his arm and pulled,forcing him to let Eren go and look at me. His steel eyes burned with rage and jealousy as I looked into them. I could swim away into that gaze, the way it clouded and broke apart with dark blue in spots like a storm over the ocean. As he stared at me his face visibly softened,a light pink tint dusting his cheeks. "Its okay" I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I laid my hand on his face to calm the fire I knew was raging in his gut. Levi closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into my touch,sighing a deep breath through his nose and slowly blinking his eyes open again. My gaze snapped to Eren standing like a statue behind us, staring at me with a look of heartbreak." let me talk to him for a minute, then ill come back to you I promise" I said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and going over to Eren. "You heard me brat" Levi snapped "head. Up your ass.". With that he marched to his office, slamming the door behind him. Eren breathed a sigh of relief,tears pooling in his jewel colored eyes. "I'm so sorry" he choked "I didn't know that you two were...". "I didn't either honestly" I chuckled,gripping his hands in mine. He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed deeply in his chest."look, you can get over me. You have someone that wants you as much as you want me" I said giving him a knowing look. Eren nodded with a flash of realization in his eyes. "I do don't I? Thanks Elodie I hope you two are happy" he said with a genuine smile breaking the dawning depression on his face. "Oh and brat" Levi snarled as he poked his head out of his office "stable duty for a month". Eren groaned and walked back to the dining hall as he grumbled curses under his breath. I laughed and made my way to the office door.


	5. Chapter 5

When I entered Levi was pacing, his fists clamped together behind his back as he glared angrily at the floor. I shut the door audibly causing him to snap his eyes up to me. "What the fuck was that?" He snapped suddenly moving so close our noses were nearly touching, attempting and failing at trying to intimidating me. I stared straight back at him as anger flared up in my chest."he already said what was happening. And that's all" I retorted glaring him down as he was doing to me. "Oh really?" Levi growled."what the hell did you think happened? That I kissed him? What do you care anyway? We're not together! You can't control what I do" I shouted in outrage. The storm in his eyes immediately died and a look of apology that I've never seen emerged upon his face. "Elodie I'm sorry. And you're right we're not together" he stated shakily taking a deep breath "yet". I gave him a questioning look but before I could say anything he grabbed each side of my face and pulled me to him, smashing our lips together. His warm lips against mine filled me with a wave of passion so great that I was frozen where I stood,completely unable to move. Finally the trance was broken when his tongue darted out and swiped across my bottom lip causing me to gasp,allowing him unbarred access to my mouth. A deep groan rumbled through his chest as I buried my finger into his undercut,pressing completely against him till our bodies nearly melted together. Levi moved his hands away from my face to grab my ass,firmly pressing me against his growing arousal as he bit my lower lip. A trembling moan escaped me as he pulled away, resting our foreheads together as we regained a normal breathing pattern. "Holy shit" he said with a laugh, looking into my eyes and smiling "I think I love you". "I think I love you too" I giggled,pressing a light kiss to his lips as happiness spread through me. After another few moments a knock came to the door. "Hey short stack is Elodie in there?" Hanji asked,sticking her head through the door. "Yes four eyes what is it?" Levi snapped, obviously irritated that we got interrupted. "I need help with some experiments with my titans" she said, grinning broadly like a mad woman. "Get one of the other brats to help you!" Levi nearly shouted has his usually pale face burst red with anger. I laughed into my hand at their banter and turned around to leave with her. Levi gripped my arm possessively, his gray eyes hard like stone as he tried to make me internally weak with his gaze. I rested my hand on his smiling slightly as his grip automatically softened enough for me to pull my arm away."I'm coming Hanji" I laughed hearing her sigh in contentment as she watched our exchange. I left him standing in the middle of his office, a light blush on his cheeks as Hanji squealed loudly and chased after me.  
After giving her the details of what happened we began her crazy experiments. She had two titans that we had captured on our last outing tied up in the clearing outside, having some of the other cadets bring rain jackets to us as we stood in the middle of pelting rain. "What the hell possessed you to want to do this shit today?" I asked, having to nearly shout of the pounding rain drenching us. "Well you see. Titans don't have sexual organs. And don't relieve their waste the way humans do. But they do have gluteus maximus muscles so I uh wanted to see if they have the hole..." she stated, a cackle leaving her throat at the look I was giving her. "You've got to be shitting me" I snapped,eyeing her like she was crazy. My turn of phrase making her cackle even louder, doubling over to catch her breath. "I shit you not and neither do my babies here" she said, slapping Ben's back with an audible smack of flesh. I sighed and ran a hand down my face, groaning at the thought of this dumb experiment. "Alright let's get this over with" I said rolling my eyes at her excitement "but I get to stab these fuckers". "of course, you do the honors" she said nodding frantically and shoving a long spear into my hands. Hanji jumped onto Beans back waving over Jean and Ymir who had been standing off to the side with large spiked hooks on rope clutched in their arms. "Okay now they're gonna insert the spikes into said cheeks as marked by the black X on each side, and pull them apart. When I give the signal, ram that fucker as far in as you can". Hanji was nearly salivating with excitement as she hopped up and down on the titans back. Jean grimaced at the job he was having to do, giving me a 'help me' look as he inserted the hook with a sickly chunk noise. They struggled against the rope, pulling as hard as they could and finally getting them spread. Just like Hanji said there was no hole down below, just smooth skin. I took a deep breath, backing up a few paces and charging forward, jamming the spear nearly up to where my hands gripped it. Bean made a strange gargled screech at the foreign insertion and tried thrashing around. Thankfully the ropes and chains held him in place as steam rose from the wound, his body attempting to heal itself. Before it could a large glob of what looked like flesh and bones and titan stomach mucus fell out with a disgusting squelch,causing me to jump away quickly with a gagging squeal. Hanji screamed with excitement as she jumped down nearly onto the fleshy thing, taking her gloved hand and sticking a finger in. I could hear Jean puke from not far away in the grass as Ymir patted his back, and honestly I want far behind with that smell that rolled off of that flesh ball. "Okay Hanji I'm done for the day" I gagged, coughing has any eyes watered. "Okay see you at dinner" she stated in a sing song voice, barley able to get it out before I was gone, running like my life depended on it out of the rain and into the castle. Safe from titan flesh balls and inserting items into their non existent anus.

LEVI P.O.V  
It was after dinner as I continued the damn paper work Eyebrows had forced upon me this afternoon after Elodie had left with shitty glasses. I sighed,running a hand through my hair and smiling to myself as I thought of that jewel eyed beauty I was so lucky to call mine now. As soon as I saw her curled in the mud after the titan swatted her out of the sky, I had felt my heart constrict. I had rushed over to her,pulling her into my arms and lightly slapping her cheeks in an attempt to wake her up. As soon as she began groaning and struggling against me I knew she was okay. As I pulled myself from deep thought I decided to go down and make myself some tea, needed something to keep myself awake. The hallways were silent except for the occasional snore of cadets reverberating from inside their rooms and the sound of my boot steps on the cobblestone floor. Suddenly as I placed my hand on the door to the kitchen I began to hear a faint screaming. I figured it was only a cadet having a night terror, I awake in the night from them myself at times, until I realized I knew that scream. It was Elodies scream. My heart began pounding as I turned on my heels and began running to her room. The screaming grew louder as I turned the corner onto their hallway and threw the door open. Cadet Brause was tucked into her blanket with only her face peering out, giving me a pleading look as I saw Elodie thrashing. "Elodie! Sweetheart wake up!" I said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake. Her turquoise eyes blinked open and fixed me with a panicked watery eyed stare, tears brimming at the edge when she realized it was me. A sob broke out of her throat as she threw hers arms around my neck,immediately nuzzling in and crying in great soaking sobs. "Shhh" I said smoothing her bed tousled hair "its okay now I've got you don't worry". "I was so scared Levi" she choked coughing as she snorted snot into her throat. "I know" I said,pulling her a little closer. As I sat at the edge of her bed and rocked her, trying my best to make her feel at ease, I realized that she was quiet now. I leaned back and swept the strawberry blonde curls from her face, smiling when I saw her in a deep sleep. I tried moving her to her bed only to have her groan and grab a hold of me again, pulling herself up to cuddle into my chest. I sighed and decided to let her sleep in my room,giving Cadet Brause at least a few more hours of peaceful sleep. "Thanks Captain" Sasha whispered turning over to face the wall. I rolled my eyes but smirked in spite of myself "get to sleep brat". Finally I made back to my office after what seemed like forever, spacing out at the feeling of her warmth in my arms. I sighed as I laid her down in my bed and pulled the sheets up around her. "Levi" she mumbled reaching her hand out to try and find me. A blush rose on my cheeks when she groaned and grabbed my pillow, inhaling deeply and snuggling into it. I yawned as I made my way over to my desk, groaning at the thought of doing more paperwork. Finally I decided to go ahead and get some sleep, realizing it was way later than I thought it was. I changed from my uniform,carefully folding it and setting it on my chest of drawers before dressing in a cotton shirt and boxers. I felt awkward as I climbed into bed beside her stealing my pillow back from her and trying to get comfortable. As I settled into a breathing pattern and tries clearing my mind I felt her move closer to me and lay her head on my chest. My heart began beating so fast I thought it would jump from my throat. "Goodnight Beautiful" I whispered kissing her eyelids that hid those beautiful sea glass eyes from my view and hugged her. Finally I felt at ease and breathed a sigh of relief, never before feeling my brain as quiet as it was at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you guys like this story and if i should continue it! This particular story has been in the works for about Four years, I got to the end of chapter Five and my best friend couldn't Beta read for me anymore so I never decide if I wanted to post it until recently. Let me know what you think and if you like it, Kudos are always appreciated! also you can share on Tumblr if you want I haven't posted it there but Tag me @bakukiriexplosion (my tumblr is unrelated but if you like BNHA you can follow me) Love guys! Thanks for reading


End file.
